Clover field
by sinisteredgirl
Summary: after nearly 4 years of seperate routes, They all meet to where they began and unravel all sweet surprises for the past years.


Hello

Hello!! I haven't written a fanfic for about 2 years so...sorry! I'm also sorry if there's ever a wrong grammar in my fic cause I'm not that really professional in grammar… so haha!! Please don't forget to review…. I'll appreciate them.

Disclaimer: Honey and clover is not mine… sniff

**Takemoto's POV:**

"I'm back now, am I?"

I sighed as I stepped out of the train. The familiar air of Tokyo filled my lungs; they were not as fresh as the one back in the temple. Anyway, it feels good to be back.

I took my first few steps alone in this eerily quiet and lonesome train station, exactly the same as when I boarded the train for the first time. A sudden question flashed in my mind as I went down the stairs with each footstep echoing throughout the whole station.

"Why am I… even here again?"

That's right, Shin told me.

**Flashback:**

"_Alright guys, It's time for our break!"_

_I stopped my track when I heard Shin's commanding voice. It was dusk already; the mixture of orange, yellow and blue somehow magically appeared in the sky. Time really pass by quick._

"_Finally a break!!" I heard other construction workers said. To be honest, I was not really that tired. Maybe my body has already adjusted to the hard conditions of the job… or maybe not._

"_Takemoto-kun" a voice behind me jerked me out of my thoughts "what's our dinner for today?"_

"_Today will be Gyudon with vegetable curry."_

_He got excited all over "that sounds delicious!! I'll be expecting a full stomach later, huh Takemoto-kun?" he tapped my back roughly. I replied with a nod "Hai!!"_

_I've been in the construction team for a while now, four years to be precise. But I never complained nor ever grew tired. In here I'm somewhat contented, for here I have a task, somehow I am needed, even if my job is just a minor task, I am needed, and that makes me feel good._

"_So it's Gyudon and vegetable curry today huh" Rokutarou suddenly snorted, then smirked "even If you cook a million dishes, you'll never beat my sumptuous, tasty dishes"_

"_Face it Rokutarou, he's a better chief" One worker said "at least eating his dishes won't make me drink like one litter of cold water"_

"_Well sorry if my meals are spicy!!" he said defensively "But I put my heart in it you know!!"_

_It's quite fun to see them tackle each other, especially Rokutarou and his annoying complaints and irritating sayings. He reminds me of a certain black-haired senpai and his crazy stunts. Though his much crazier._

"_I-I'm going to start cooking now…" I said in a hurry then left._

* * *

"_Wow, this is delicious, Takemoto-kun!!" Shin told me as he finished his dinner "your cooking is really amazing. You could be a chief and build your own restaurant." I rubbed the back of my head kept just a long smile. Humility was taught to me even when I was a kid "T-thank you…"_

_Grumpy Rokutarou sneered "not bad… but you have to do better than that!!" surprisingly, he finished his food first._

"_It's really great to have Takemoto around!!"Said old gramps. He may have many wrinkles but I'd say that despite his age he can still carry the heaviest equipments._

"_Hey Takemoto, How long has it been since you returned to Tokyo?" Shin asked me out of the blue. I was surprised by his sudden random question "a-about 4 years now I guess"_

"_That's quite a while now. You can visit it if you want."_

_Everybody was very surprised at what Shin just blurted out, especially me "w-what?"_

"_You can visit Tokyo again if you want. I'll give you five days."_

_All of the workers shouted against Shin's decision "Why not?" Shin replied with calmness in his face "everybody needs a break you know." He took a sip from his tea then gawked at Rokutarou._

"_Besides, I think we can survive Rokutarou's cooking for five days."_

_Everybody whined, well of course not Rokutarou._

"_Oh Shin how could you be so cruel!!"_

"_He hates us!! He wants us to suffer!!"_

"_Why must you!!...sniff"_

"_So how about it, Takemoto?" Shin averted his eyes on me, including everyone's. They seem to be very intense with my upcoming answer. Somehow the excitement of seeing my old friends swallowed me up… especially the thought of seeing Her. I replied to him in full voice "Hai...I-I'll go"_

_Shin's face lit up but the worker's frowns seem to deepen. "Then it's settled! We'll give you five days to visit Tokyo. You can leave as early as Sunday morning" _

_(Note: that day was Friday night)_

_A smile inched to my face as a countdown to Sunday morning started in my head "Arigatou, Shin-san!!"_

"_Your welcome, Takemoto-kun"_

* * *

_Time to skip: Sunday morning –_

'_This is it!!' I said to myself as I zipped my luggage 'the day I can finally visit Tokyo again!!'_

"_Hey Takemoto, got everything you need?" Shin checked on me "The train's going to leave at 10:45"_

"_H-hai…Oh, Hey Shin, what if I wasn't able to return here for five days?"_

"_That's a simple question"_

"_Huh?"_

"_If you didn't come back here within that five days, then we'll get your stuff, burn it, and pretend you never existed. Got it?" He ended with a smile. A smile I don't know if it's threatening or just plain evil._

_They could be so cruel sometimes._

* * *

_-Train station 10:20-_

_I was already having some butterflies in my stomach, probably from the excitement I felt. My eyes also felt so heavy; I wasn't able to sleep last night._

"_Relax Takemoto" shin gently tapped my back "The train's coming soon"_

_The train appeared after a while. I looked around and saw no one boarding but me. I guess I'll still be alone even going back to Tokyo._

**End of flashback**

The sight of Tokyo weaved into my eyes. I was glad that after all these years Tokyo was still it's old self. I started to walk around the streets I am familiar with, and found the shops I remembered still going on with their business. I was very grateful.

"Where should I go first?"

I remembered the university and decided to go there first. The vibrant colors of the famous sakura trees greeted me on the way. 'Maybe I can visit my old professors. Then again maybe some of them have already retired.'

* * *

I gazed at the building in front of me for a few minutes. Somehow it feels do nostalgic to be back here again. The memories of the five of us kept on repeating in my mind, like a broken record. The university holds a part of me I can never let go. Even in the past four years, I reminisce about them, and her.

I began to walk in the grounds of the school. I've managed to find some of my old teachers who were surprised to see me after four years. It felt quite nice to be remembered.

I walked endlessly in the school grounds observing every detail without falter. The pottery room, the fountain, the rooftop and lastly the memorable but empty room of Hanamoto-sensei. Nothing was left here except an empty cabinet and a few chairs. I even went to Hagu-chan's own work room, but also found nothing. The room was collecting dust with the ceiling covered with spider webs, different from the cleaner and more orderly state it was in the past years.

"I guess some things can never be the same…"

* * *

I next visited the apartment where Hanamoto-sensei and Hagu-chan lives. All I can think about that time was to see _her._

"Hagu-chan…"

I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. But after a few minutes nobody opened the door. I rang the doorbell once again and this time I heard footsteps.

I didn't know what came over me that time, but the moment I saw the person in front of me, I fell silent.

"Takemoto…kun…"

A frail voice came from her. It was almost a whisper. We were still at shock and still continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds. Finally my senses started to recover as I became vaguely aware of reality, and the moments of silence that has passed between the two of us.

"Hagu-chan…" tears started to form in my eyes

"Hagu-chan…I'm...I'm back…"

Hagu-chan can't help but cry. She run towards me and wrapped her little hands on my back as I also did the same. I poured all of my emotions, my longing for her in the past 4 years in my tears. I also felt her tears wet a portion of my shirt.

"Takemoto-kun, I'm glad you're back!"

Her voice was too watery and shaky to understand. We stayed like that for a few more minutes sobbing and exchanging words like 'how have you been?'

To see her flowing golden hair and bright eyes fulfills me as if this empty space in my soul disappeared. I didn't know why I ever still held on to my love for her. It never and maybe will never disappear in my heart like a life-long disease. Who knows?

She wiped her tears with her sleeves and gave me one of her smiles I always loved. "you got a little tan, Takemoto-kun!"

"Really? You know you got a little taller too." I told her.

"Long time no see, Takemoto…"

Hanamoto-sensei suddenly behind Hagu with a daunting grin almost reaching his ears. In hand was his handy nailed bat. Maybe He saw the two of us hug…and due to um, protective instincts for Hagu, prepared a tool of violence.

"I-I see you two are h-having your moments….Heheheheheh…"

He laughed like a madman then grasped his nailed bat ever so tightly. He took hold of the handle with his left hand then rested the body on his right palm.

"Ah, ah! Sensei! Sensei, Let's try to relax first okay?"

* * *

I managed to calm sensei after his hysterics and went inside for a little chat. Hagu volunteered to make coffee and excused herself, leaving the two of us to talk.

"It's been four years now huh Takemoto. What's with the surprise visit?"

"My co-workers gave me a break and told me I could visit Tokyo again." I answered with good cheer. Well, seeing her again has a great compact on my mood.

"You're pretty jolly. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I waved my hand to correspond with my answer. A canvass next to my seat got my attention. It was a beautiful artwork; the sea with the sun and clouds at dusk including the red and white twilight with its shadow casting over the tree. The mixtures of the colors were outstanding and can be said as a beautiful masterpiece. The only person I know who can do this was….

"Hagu-chan made this?"

Sensei made a hearty smile "Yeah, she made that. Her hand recovered well, and she's back at her usual hobby."

I was glad to hear that. Drawing was probably hagu's soul and taking it away from her was like separating her life to her body. Drawing is what she lives for anyway.

"Hey, take a look at this Takemoto"

Sensei stood up then walked towards a wooden cabinet. The cabinet was filled with canvasses and books. He took one small canvass then handed it to me.

"That's the very first painting she made after her hand recovered."

"But this is…" I raised one eyebrow "vegetables…."

"Isn't it cute?" sensei's face turned into a comical one. He always turns like that when he talks about Hagu. "All of us characterized by such nutritious and palatable treats!

Me as a tomato

Mayama-san's a potato

Yamada-san's a carrot

Morita-san's celery

Hagu-chan's spinach…"

"And I am a broccoli? Of all the vegetables… why am I a Broccoli?"

Anyways I handed the canvass over to Hanamoto-sensei and he kept it for safe keep. Just on cue, Hagu-chan appeared in the room with three cups of hot coffee.

"S-sorry if it took so long! Here's the coffee!"

* * *

"How many days are you going to stay here Takemoto-kun?" Hagu asked.

"They gave me five days" I suddenly remembered the time they gave me, and its consequences.

"Five days is pretty long." Hanamoto-sensei added "You can visit the new shops around here if you want."

"I'll pass on that now….probably tomorrow."

"There are many new shops around here, Takemoto-kun!!" Hagu bursted out. She seems to be very excited in telling me the different new shops around Tokyo. She and Yamada-san loved to shop. I guess girls will be girls.

"There is also a new interesting shop that--."

She was cut by a noisy alarm clock that read ten o'clock 'alarming the clock by ten o'clock?'

"Oh Hagu-chan, your show is starting." Sensei glanced at hagu. Hagu hurriedly switched the TV and changed the channel. She stopped on one channel, silently sat down on the floor and watched. I was looking rather clueless of what was going on.

"Ne sensei, what show is Hagu-chan waiting for?"

"Colossal wars…"

"What's that?"

He looked at me with surprise written all over his face. He blinked a few times then resumed to answer with another question.

"Are you a caveman or something? Or you were just born yesterday? How come you don't know THAT show?"

I frowned. I clearly felt embarrassed that I was very late at news.

"Around my job, I can barely watch Television."

"Oh…." Sensei started to light a cigarette "colossal wars is a cartoon series that tops the charts today. It's made for both children and adults, and a very popular show that wins awards in and out of the country."

"Wow…" a cartoon series that wins awards even outside the country, the show must really be cool to earn that kind of recognition.

"Who made it anyway?"

Sensei let out a laugh, a Long laugh.

"Takemoto-kun, you really are so late in news!" He let out another cigarette stick then averted his eyes to me.

"Shinobu Morita-san"

The coffee I drank spurted out of my nose "M-M-Mo-MORITA-SAN?!" I can't believe it!! To think that Morita-san will be such a big shot!? But what can I expect…He got mountains of talents; who knows what he will do next.

Sensei shifted his chair facing the television then gazed at Hagu for a while. "It's Hagu-chan's all-time favorite show. When she watches it, nobody can disturb as if the only thing that remained in her world was the television alone" He simpered at the thought "She never missed an episode."

I fixed my gaze on Hagu, contemplating her long golden hair and her bright eyes that were fixed on the television. There was not much change between the Hagu-chan I knew almost four years ago and the Hagu-chan near me now. I was glad to see her again.

'Though it'll be much fun and lively if they were all here…'

To drink beer with Mayama and Morita-san, to chat with Yamada-san and to play umm, dolls with Hagu-chan, I miss those days when the lives of the five of us was connected and was bounded by faith. We used to spend a lot of time together, but now that maybe impossible. We took different paths, and now live different lives. It hurts to remember these feelings. It hurts as if….

…..my heart was crying.

* * *

Hagu-chan was still concentrated on her show while I and sensei chatted with each other. The whole time I kept thinking that a person was missing the whole morning. It's weird 'because she always comes here everyday.

"Where's Yamada-san? I haven't seen her the whole morning."

"Oh, you mean Yamada-san?"

He drank from his coffee then gave me stolid look with a firm smile. "After her potteries in Fujiwara and Harada designs, she got orders from different companies that have also heard her great potteries. But she can't forever use the school's kiln for her pots so she built her own pottery shop somewhere in Kobe city."

"Kobe city…that's quite far from here. Have you gone there?"

"Yeah, I've been there once with Hagu-chan. The shop was simple and big, and there were at least seven female workers who help Yamada-san with her potteries. Her business is booming quite rapidly."

I was astonished by Yamada-san's success. She has a great talent in pottery, so that gives her lots of business potential.

"h-how about Mayama-san?"

"He's on a business trip with rika-san in Spain. They haven't come back a long time now."

"I see…so do they visit here too?"

"They rarely come here. Yamada-san's visits become less and less because of her business while Mayama and Morita-san's tight schedule can barely give them free time to visit."

He stared at the large window over viewing the bustling streets of Tokyo and shrugged

"Looks like they are all busy with their own jobs."

"It's done!"

Both I and sensei averted our attention to Hagu who seems to be thrilled from watching.

"You should have seen the episode shuu-chan!! The Sirius ground forces have already started the war with the mars troops!!"

I, who obviously can't connect with their conversation, decided to keep quiet. The rest of the day was rather peaceful and quiet. They said that I can stay in there as long as I want.

In thank you for their generosity, I volunteered to cook dinner that night. Or maybe my voluntary action was an escape plan…escape from Hagu-chan's repulsive cooking. Thinking about it makes my stomach turn up.

* * *

When I went to Hagu's room, I saw many beautiful masterpieces. Many of them are sceneries such as the ocean, the sunflower field and the view of the moon from the window.

"These paintings are amazing! I'm glad you've recovered well, hagu-chan."

"Arigatou. There are still some over there." She pointed to a cabinet and made her way towards the door. "I'm just going to get something" then she exited the room.

'I don't remember this cabinet in the room…must be new.'

I saw lots of canvasses inside the cabinet 'This must be her storage' I looked and examined every painting inside that small cabinet. All paintings were drawn really well as if it took a lot of time drawing and painting every detail. Hagu-chan was really an amazing person. Who knew her tiny hands were capable of such magnificent feats. Before I got too carried away by my thoughts, I noticed a pink box hidden behind the canvasses.

'Huh? What's this?'

I took the box and opened it. I was very surprised to see what was inside the box.

"This is the twister game, the mules and the brooch…."

I couldn't say anything at first. I was engulfed by the memories the box brought. The twister game was the very first gift I received from my friends in my birthday. The memory was painful but fun as well. My bones got twisted and dislocated but at the same time I was enjoying every minute. A smile crept to my face.

The next was the pink mules and brooch, the ones that Morita-san gave to Hagu-chan to lighten up her spirit. He liked her from the moment he saw her, and so do I. We fought long for her, and even came to different ways to be a part of her life. But in the end… In the end none of us won. Both of us were complete idiots.

All of these things reminded me of those days when I thought that the five of us will continue to revolve around each other for everyday. But all that memories was now behind our back, forever lost in the word 'past'.

But I still kept on reminiscing, over and over again, without ever being tired. Just then, I

Felt warm tears flowing down my face, to the pink box that I held making wet marks on the box.

"I'm so stupid…w-why am I crying? If sensei saw me like this He'll m-make fun of me..."

'Dear Kami-sama…'

My tears kept on flowing

'Is it…'

Hagu-chan's still not back yet.

'Too impossible…'

I still held the box ever so tightly

'To hope…?'

My tears…

'Please just once…'

Were forever sealed

'…just this once'

In that cold spring night.

* * *

Haha done with first chappie! Pretty Long eh? So sorry! Ummmm...Sorry too about the crappie story…but I'll update but It'll be a looooong while.

Thanks darkemogirl for editing.

Review pls!

Thanks!


End file.
